


七星莲和猫

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：结莲梗是从豆瓣看来的旅行者&猫咪代餐。祝结人生日快乐！你是我在邦♂最喜欢的角色！希望你能开心度过每一天！ゆうとくん、お誕生日おめでとうございます！一番好きなキャラはゆうとくんです！幸せな日々をおくれますように！BGM：《Forever Friends》by DAOKO
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 1





	七星莲和猫

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结莲
> 
> 梗是从豆瓣看来的旅行者&猫咪代餐。
> 
> 祝结人生日快乐！你是我在邦♂最喜欢的角色！希望你能开心度过每一天！  
> ゆうとくん、お誕生日おめでとうございます！  
> 一番好きなキャラはゆうとくんです！  
> 幸せな日々をおくれますように！
> 
> BGM：《Forever Friends》by DAOKO

七星莲是在一档深夜音乐节目说起这件奇妙的事。那时Argonavis已经正式出道五年，每年稳定发两张单曲，五年发了两张专辑，碟均销量在30w上下，也算跻身新生代人气乐队一行。这是Argonavis最新单曲的宣传活动。

当主持人问及与之前一贯的乐队成员群像不同、新单用猫咪作封面有什么特殊含义时，主唱七星莲略一思索，淡淡地回答是猫救了我。

那是在大学二年级的暑假，我开始学吉他，为了日后转型为吉他主唱做准备，在购买吉他弦的路上抄近道经过一条商业街，正好有一家店在举行抽奖，我鬼使神差走过去试试，手摇的抽奖筒掉出了代表一等奖的金色的球。

当时我和结人有点小矛盾。莲指指右边的吉他手。练习也不合拍。一等奖是瑞士的一人份往返机票，正好是排练的空窗期，于是我就决定趁此机会去散心。到了机场才发消息给大家，所有人都吓了一跳。

我想在离得远一点的地方好好思考自己和Argonavis的未来。因为主唱和吉他手闹僵了岂不是很不妙？我和结人有过那种很亲密的时期、形影不离的时期，经常被朋友开玩笑“你们是不是有在交往”，每次都要澄清“是误会啦”。因为最初是结人发现了我的声音，我才能做乐队，才能走到今天。结人是我永远的朋友，是我最重要的人。我也不想离开Argonavis。

发生的矛盾是什么？我已经忘记得一干二净了。不过当时非常苦恼，还一度担心会不会和结人绝交。总之也可以说是逃避吧，我一个人逃到瑞士来了。

我听说有支英国乐队曾在那个小镇度假，在度假时写出名曲一炮而红，开了世界巡回演唱会。那时我已经和贝斯手航海一起写词了，所以也想去那里找找灵感，我就把那个小镇定作目的地。

后来才知道没这回事，都是网络流言而已，但也是回到日本才知道的。当时只是很奇怪为什么山道上没什么人，不过到瑞士是星期三、也不是周末或者假期，所以我没有多想。

那个小镇的建筑很美，有木屋也有砖石砌的房子，外墙会刷上白漆或者土黄色漆，每一家都有自己的装饰风格。可惜那个小镇已经没有居民了，我从街头一直走到街尾，摆在门口和阳台的花草都枯萎了，街边休息用的桌椅全是灰尘。我还找到一个没有上锁的小教堂，里面的彩色玻璃都破了，没有人维护。

我发现我迷路了，不知道从哪里下山。手机在服务圈外，天也渐渐暗下来了，要说心里不害怕是不可能的。当时我给自己打气，在教堂里铺了一个睡袋，等天亮了再想办法。4点多我感觉胸口被压得喘不过气，我惊醒了，借着月光看，不知从哪里来的一只橘猫睡在我身上，它也睁着眼睛看着我。看到我醒来，它就跳下去往大门走。

它是要我跟在它后面，它的速度不快，边走还边回头看我有没有跟上它。走出教堂时，天空正好有流星划过。我对它说，我给你唱个歌吧，是我们乐队第一张专辑的歌，叫《流星雨》。然后我唱着歌跟着它走下了山，避免了在无人小镇饿死的结局。它带我到高速公路边就钻进草丛离开了。我一直想出一张单曲纪念这只有爱的猫。

七星莲直视着镜头平静地讲完远远称不上一切的一切。还有更多话就留在心里吧。那只猫回头的表情和结人很像，他忍不住把所有无法对结人坦白的心事都倾诉给它。他说对不起结人，我没办法接受你。他说我喜欢你，是朋友的那种喜欢。他说我是个很自私的人，即使这样也希望你一直支持我，我需要你。

猫停下来，回过头望着他，亮晶晶的眼瞳映出莲和夜幕的流星雨。它“喵”了一声，好像在代替结人回答我知道了。

Fin


End file.
